They Really Shouldn't Date Other People
by SeddieBenett
Summary: this is soultaker97's challenge... chapter 8 is up now... read, review and enjoy... thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Soultaker97's challenge:**

**Heyy, this is my first time putting something out on fan fiction. Now since this is just a challenge that I'm putting out there for anyone to take over all I'm gonna ask is for you to give my idea a shot so here it is:**

_Sam doesn't think that Freddie could woo a girl and Freddie doesn't believe Sam has what it takes to get a guy to hang on her every word, so they make a bet. Sam has to get Freddie and Freddie has to get Sam the losers "punishment" is up to you._

**Take my challenge and do with it what you will if you're wondering why I'm not writing the story myself it's cause I'm not very good with writing stories so anyone out there who wants to make it their own please do but let me know first cause I'd like to follow your version of the story.**

**Be creative and have fun with it! Make it whatever you want it to be!But I ask for 2 things: **

**1. I prefer it to be rated T just cause that's what I mainly read, you can rate it differently if you really want though.**

**2. It HAS to be Seddie!**

**SO GET TO TYPIN I WANNA SEE THIS COME ALIVE!**

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing this story, would I? So, I don't own it or any of the characters. The inspriation and idea came from 'soultaker97's challenge'. Thank you and enjoy the story… **_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

It was one of those average days and three friends were sitting around in an apartment, looking for something to do.

"Sam, that's gross!" Carly exclaimed, suddenly.

Her best friend was picking her nose and flicking it at the boy across the counter from her. He wore a disgusted expression upon his face but didn't say anything.

"Oh Carls," said the blonde, throwing her hands up in the air and consequently whacking the boy from his seat. "You have a lot to learn…"

"About what?" Freddie asked, from his position on the floor. "Being a slob and being unloved?"

"Shut up Benson," sneered Sam. "Just because you can't get a girl…"

Carly gasps suddenly and runs to stand in between the feisty blonde and the angry looking brunette. This had happened way too many times before. But this time, she thought, it was a lot worse, and the things they were saying to one another, held a more deeper meaning.

"…says the _thing _flicking boogers into my face!" Freddie retorts. "No guy would ever date you!"

"Freddie!" the best friend in the middle gasps. "That was-"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're so _ugly _and _lame_ that no girl would even attempt to be asked out by you!"

"You know what Puckett-"

"STOP! You two are giving me a headache! Can't you just get along for five minutes?"

"No!" Sam and Freddie yelled at her simultaneously and then took turns to slap one another.

"Hey peoples, how goes it?" says a voice out of nowhere.

It was Spencer, the crazy artist who was always hanging around his apartment. Hey, go figure. The Shay apartment, much to his approval, was always filled with Carly's friends and they always sat on his couch.

"Bad," says Carly. "These guys won't quit fighting."

"Ah," says the man, scratching his head. "So, really… there's nothing unusual going on."

"Spence, this is serious!" the girl whines, punching her brother's shoulder lightly.

"I don't know why. Sam and Freddie are always this obnoxious."

"Spencer!"

"You know it's true, sis," said Spencer, sticking out his tongue.

Carly returned the favor, and turned back to face her two friends, only to find Freddie on the ground with Sam sitting on his back and twisting his arm behind him. How could she have not seen this coming?

After a little bit of stuggling to pull them apart, and Freddie leaving the apartment to go and take a bath, the brunette sighed and frowned at her best friend while crossing her arms.

"What?" Sam questioned, looking not at all ashamed. "You know I hate the dork."

"I don't know. Sam, sometimes I think that you-"

"Oh my God!" Spencer exclaimed, running into the kitchen and grabbing both the girls into a hug.

"Put me down, or I swear I'll-"

"Sam! That's no way to speak to my brother!"

"Why? You do…"

"I don- that is beside the point Samantha Puckett!"

The two friends were now glaring at one another, until Carly suddenly bursts out laughing. Sam just looks at her like she had gone mad. It could possibly be the truth, she thought quickly.

"Okay… why are you laughing?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"It's just… silly really… I thought you and Freddie actually-"

Her words were cut off, because Sam had tackled her to the ground and was trying to get her to stop talking, but it didn't work very well. Carly Shay _always_ found a way.

"-you guys don't really _hate_ each other… do you?"

"Of course we do, Shayster," says Sam, fiercely. "Why do you think I call him a variety of original nicknames and hurt him as much as physically possible?"

"You like him," replied the other friend in a very small voice.

Sam stood up slowly, shocked at what was said. Not disgusted, but speechless. Her face went ghostly white, and wondered if she actually heard her best friend right. Herself? Liking… Freddie? Come on, it wasn't possible, was it? I mean, he was _Freddie_… the dork. The geek.

"I d-don't. If you say that again I'll have to kill you, Carls."

"Well," said Carly, sitting up but staying on the floor. "Freddie has a crush on someone."

He does? Sam thought, but quickly changed her mind. Wait, I don't care. I hate him, he hates me. It's a very

mutual hate/love relationship. Now her best friend had put an idea into her head.

"So?"

"So, you totally are denying that you care that he likes someone other than you."

Carly looked triumphant, like she was completely right. But she wasn't. Sam didn't care who Freddie was dating, nor did she like him -in _that_ way. Or in _anyway_ for that matter. They weren't even… friends so how could they think about being something more?

"Don't make me hurt you," threatened Sam, taking a step toward her best friend.

"You can't hurt me," said Carly, smiling.

Sam groaned and held a hand for her friend to grab which she did and was pulled up to her feet. The brunette looked at her best friend and sighed. It was denial that had grabbed a hold of Sam and wasn't letting go for anything.

"I don't like him," said the blonde, in a whiny tone of voice.

Whatever you sa-ay Puckster," said Carly in a sing-song way.

"Carly stop insinuating my feelings! I know I hate the guy, and he hates me back. It's… mutual."

The other girl was confused. "Insinuating?"

"It means, thinking more of what something really is," explains Sam quickly.

"Huh? No it doesn't." Carly replies, picking up a dictionary and flipping through the pages. "It means, suggest something in an indirect way."

"Nyahh! Just stop telling me that I like the dork, when really I don't and never will!"

"You're lying," said Carly. "Sam, you are lying through your teeth. I'm your best friend, I know when I'm being lied to."

"Whatever," said the blonde girl, walking toward the front door. "I gotta go… take a shower."

"Since when do you take showers Sam?"

"Since I have a nosey best friend, who doesn't want to realize her best friends are very much in hate with each other."

"In _hate?" Carly questioned, with one raised eyebrow._

"_You heard me."_

"_Sam, if you were "in hate" with him, surely you wouldn't have told him about my 'hero phase'."_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"…_and if you were "in hate", you wouldn't have gone to him for help when you were hurt by my old best friend, Missy Robinson…"_

"_Carls, I don't-"_

"_If you were "in hate", Freddie wouldn't have listened to your advice or helped get rid of Missy by giving up something he really, really wanted. Just for you!"_

"_Arrrgh! I'm not… wait, what?"_

_Carly gulped and regretted what she had just said to her best friend. That was meant to be kept a secret, both things, in fact. Sam had no idea why he and Carly had broken up and he never told Sam that he gave up the six month cruise. But, it was too late. Sam was now staring at her best friend in disbelief. _

"_Uhh," started Carly. "I gotta go and-"_

_The girl ran off before finishing what she had started saying, and left Sam down stairs on the couch, feeling very confused indeed. What did all of this mean? Freddie and Carly, keeping secrets from her? How dare they, she thought suddenly, turning to anger. It was always the first and only option for the Puckett girl. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters… This idea came from soultaker97's challenge… Hope I'm doing it justice… drop me a line, I mean review! To all those who have reviewed, thanks a lot!  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

School is always so interesting, thought Freddie, as he walked into the hallway and spotted many students, crowding around their lockers, chatting about their weekends and how much they had.

"I hate him, Carly," she said.

This made Freddie stop in his tracks and duck behind a locker. His friends, Sam and Carly were chatting. Not unusual of course, but today, something was a little different. Something more serious and underlying.

"Just ask him out, Sam, what do you have to lose?"

"Uhh, how's about my dignity? My reputation?"

"Sam, really? You have no dignity. As for your reputation… that can be improved."

"Improved? No way!"

The boy approached the two girls, as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping on the more than confusing conversation and nothing was wrong at all.

"If you're going to improve Sam, let me watch. It could be interesting."

"Shut your mouth Benson before I shut it for you!"

"Good morning Samantha Puckett, I am fine, thanks for asking."

"That tears it…" Sam says, ferociously and lunges toward the unknowing Freddie and sends them both to the floor.

"Guys please!" Pleads Carly.

To no avail, the pair are wrestling with one another, on the ground and not looking at anyone else but themselves. It's like this every time they fight and argue about petty, pointless things. Which the majority of their disagreements are. Their friend ran off to get help to separate the two of them.

"Dude, give up, you're too weak to handle all that is… Sam Puckett…" boasted the girl.

"No guy could ever handle you!" Freddie yells, and suddenly regrets it, seeing her eyes widen and tear up a little.

"Oh, like you're dateable!"

"Dateable?"

"It's a word!" Sam scoffed.

"Sam, get off me," says the boy and struggles to sit up.

"Not until you take back what you said," says the blonde haired girl, her eyes narrowing into slits and presses her forehead onto his, forcefully. "Benson."

Freddie thinks for a minute, and actually wonders if he should apologize, but then he thought back to all those other times, she pulled horrible pranks on him for no apparent reason and he had to just deal with no 'sorry' or anything to spell out remorse from her. Nope, he thought, this was his time to make her suffer.

"No." he said simply.

"What. Did. You. Say?" sneered the girl.

"I said N. O. No. Something you'll have to get used to hearing, if you ever get a boyfriend."

"Since when do you have the guts to stand up to me, Fredweird?"

"I don't know. But some of us know when to say 'enough is enough' and this, Puckett, is enough."

Samantha was taken aback from what was said. The dork was being straightforward, and for some reason it proved to be a turn on. It was something about 'being in charge'. Usually she was the leader, the controller, the top of the pyramid. Lame sounding, I know. But none the less, Sam Puckett was liking this strange and new side of Freddie. Dominant, controlling and totally not a dork.

"I like it when you get all feisty," she commented softly.

"I like it when you're not all feisty," responded the guy. "It's… refreshing."

The two leant in towards one another, but before their lips could meet, a teacher found them.

"Are these the fighting ones?" Mr Howard asked the girl beside him and she nodded quickly. "Detention!"

Sam and Freddie looked up at the man and frowned. This was one of their least favorite teachers and he was dumping them in detention. The brunette girl, sighed and had an apologetic look on her face. Carly Shay was always the _perfect _student and never getting into trouble. As their friend walked off in the opposite direction to them, they stood up, without looking at each other and went to their respective classes, although not forgetting about what had almost happened, but, thank goodness, didn't happen.

"For all of you who didn't-" the teacher was cut off, as Freddie entered the room. "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, Ms Briggs. I was-"

"I don't need your details Fredward. Just sit."

There was a snickering to be heard around the class, as students buried their heads into the text books. His name, not Freddie but Fredward caused him daily humiliation in more ways than one. Sam had always taken advantage of that fact.

Meanwhile in the next door empty classroom, Sam was sitting at the teacher's desk, with her feet resting on top of it, thinking about what she was going to have for lunch. Oh Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: iCarly and its characters are the sole property of Dan Schneider and his bakery… I want a donut now… This brilliant idea is from the one and only… SOULTAKER97... I hope I'm doing this idea justice and not screwing it up. Review, read… oh wait… read and THEN review. Thank you.  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

Detention was something Sam was quite used to. Whenever she pulled a prank on a student or teacher, which was pretty much every single day, or every week, she would get caught either while doing it or afterwards. But Freddie being in that same room with her, for more than a couple of hours, was almost more than she could bear.

"Gutter children," said Mr Howard, with a sneer. "You will sit here and do nothing while I go watch the 'Geometry Channel'."

"Yeah right," scoffed Sam under her breath, and Freddie snickered at this.

"What did you say, Miss Puckett?"

"Nothing Mr Howard."

"That's what I thought. Now. Don't. Speak. Or. Move."

The door shut behind him, and Freddie rested his chin on his folded arms in front of him, on the desk while Sam picked up a pencil and started poking him with it. After a while he turned around and shouted at her to stop annoying him. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"God help any guy who would want to be your boyfriend…" he says, frowning.

It was Sam's turn to be annoyed. "Not like any girl will want to be your girlfriend. I can so get a boyfriend."

"I can woo any girl I choose."

"Ha ha, woo…" laughed the blonde haired girl. "Who says that?"

"Me," replied Freddie, which only makes Sam laugh harder. "Care to make a bet?"

Samantha stopped laughing, and faced the boy, with a dead serious look on her face. Bets were not taken lightly between these two frienemies. Carly could tell you that any day.

"Fine. A bet it is then. I bet you, I can get a boyfriend before you get a girlfriend."

"Rules?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Freddie…." started Sam, but then stopped. "Oh… You're serious. Fredward, you should know by now, I hate rules."

"Right. Looser has to… be the winner's slave for one whole month."

"Eww… laaame!"

"Alright, Samantha, what do you suggest?"

"That I could kill you for calling me by my full name Fred_ward_ Benson."

"Ha ha. Now, what do you suggest the punishment be for you… I mean, the loser?"

"You think you're gonna win? Ha! Okay, loser has to come to school in their underwear for one whole day of the winner's choice."

"Better wash those panties then, Puckett, because I'm gonna be going on a date before you can even ask out a guy."

"Arrgggh! You know I hate that word!"

"Yup. Hence why I'm using it to torture you… ah… makes a nice change, doesn't it?"

"No, no it doesn't. I hate it and I hate you!" Sam exclaims suddenly, and goes to sit on a desk by the classroom window.

Freddie's taken aback slightly, and looking over at the saddened expression on her face, feels slightly guilty for acting the way he was. After all, they were somewhat friends, he thought. Surely some good could come out of this bet.

"I'm sorry Sam," he says, walking over to where she's perched. "You still wanna do this bet?"

"Of course," she scoffed, turning to face the boy.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah," he said. "It'd be too weird if we didn't have a bet going on."

"True that," replied Sam, softly.

She was playing with one strand of curly blonde hair, and noticed Freddie looking at her in a slightly mesmerized way. He was thinking about how it would be if she was dating him. What a nightmare that would be… but… maybe it could be exciting and fun at the same time. She was, after all, not that bad in her looks… even just in a plain t-shirt and jeans.

His constant staring was making her nervous and uncomfortable. She reached a hand up to his shoulder and pushed him back, which ended up being too forceful, as he landed flat on his back, on the ground.

"What was that for?" Freddie gasped, sitting up.

"I needed to get one last shot in, before we go our separate ways."

"Huh?"

"You know, boyfriend? Girlfriend? The bet…"

"Oh, the bet, of course. I never forgot that… ha ha!"

The two of them sat opposite each other and just stared at one another until one of them blinked. Like a staring contest of sorts, except Sam never played fair. She was always making weird and funny faces that Freddie couldn't help but laugh, making himself blink and therefore lose the contest. That's what he had to be wary of. Just one blink, and he could lose this whole bet against that blonde headed demon.

"You know Fred," she said, at last. "I'm gonna miss you, I mean, this. These moments where there's no hints of attraction, no necessary flirting or making each other feel loved…"

Not knowing what on earth she was rambling on about, he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the table and at the same time, getting on his knees. Sam and Freddie were both facing each other on their knees and with noses almost touching.

"Sam, I just want to say that-"

The door slammed open, and the two stood up, bumping into one another and sitting back on top of the desks as if nothing was happening.

"Okay, kids," announced Mr Howard, after walking into the classroom. "Detention is over! So you gutter children can go home… or wherever you live."

They both scrambled out of the room, and into the hallway and to their lockers to grab their school bags.

"Carly's going to kill us," said a worried Freddie. "iCarly rehearsal was over half an hour ago."

"Dude," scoffed Sam. "You know that Carls is the one who landed us in detention, in the first place. It's her own fault that we weren't there."

"True," he murmured and then snapped his head up. "Hey, you wanna go get a smoothie?"

"Groovy Smoothy?"

"Yup."

'You're paying," she says.

With an adorable little smile, she grabs onto Freddie's hand and pulls him all the way to their favorite place. T-Bo, the weird smoothie guy, greets them with an all too familiar catch-phrase.

"You guys wanna buy some donuts?"

"No," Freddie and Sam both say at once, and go find their table.

People are sitting their, in fact a guy and a girl, sharing a smoothie. Sam looks at Freddie and he just shrugs and starts to scout around for another free table, meanwhile, the blonde is shaking her head and approaches the two 'lovebirds'. Freddie sees this and makes an attempt to stop her, but it's too late.

"MOVE!"

The couple are so surprised, they both fall off their seats and scramble to stand up and race out the door. Sam's laughing loudly, and Freddie is shaking his head, covering up his urge to chuckle along with her. The things she does, he though, still shaking his head, as he goes and takes a seat next to her. Had he sat opposite her, she would have punched his nose, and told him to get lost. Sitting opposite one another would mean they were… _dating_.

(cue: doom music and Sam and Freddie shuddering)

After ordering smoothies, they sip them in silence. Sam hates silence, almost as much as she hates… well… Freddie. But she doesn't exactly _hate _hate him. That would be an understatement. Nope. Sam hated the dorky boy so much, that it was frustrating, because somehow, somewhere deep inside of her, she didn't really want to hate him.

"Nice, er…. Smoothie," he comments suddenly breaking the moment of awkward.

"Sure is," she replies, slurping at the straw.

The cup was completely empty, but she didn't want to face the guy sitting next to her. She didn't really fancy all that pointless small talk at all. But, to keep herself happy, she poked his ribs until he would get angry with her. However, this time, it didn't work. It didn't happen.

Say _what? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: You don't own iCarly? I'm shocked. I'm stunned. I'm… speechless! Actually, I don't own iCarly or it's characters either. Inspiration: soultaker97's Challenge. Thank you to all the amazing people who have reviewed so far. Enjoy the next part of the story.  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

"This was… nice," commented Sam. "I mean, hanging out with a dork… you're not too bad, Benson."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Puckett."

They were walking down the street, and that's when it started pouring down with rain. Of course, thought Sam. Why is it that every single story has a moment where the two main characters are strolling in the rain?

"Come on," she said, running, jumping and splashing through the puddles of water on the road.

"Sam, I don't really-"

"Freddie, stop being laaame!"

"I'm not lame!" Freddie retorts, and runs up to the girl and picks her up bridal style and spins her around.

"Freddie!" Sam squealed, out of surprise.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You're… why are you-"

"I'm proving I'm not lame." Freddie replies, simply.

"Put. Me. Down." Sam says through her teeth.

"Say I'm not lame," replied the boy, feeling a strange confidence washing over him.

"Never!"

"Then I'll have to carry you the rest of the way."

"Fredweird! I'm not a princess, you know!"

He wanted to tell her otherwise, but somehow the words were stuck in his throat, threatening to choke him, to stop him from speaking at all. Something about the magical atmosphere surrounding them. _Them_. It was that single word that made his heart pound faster. Freddie looked down and noticed Sam still held tightly in his arms and with her eyes closed lightly. She looked very peaceful, like she was sleeping. But he knew one small move, and it would be 'Game Over'.

"We better get to Bushwell Plaza," he said, placing her back on the ground. "Carly will be worrying about us."

Sam was left standing, as he walked off down the street toward home. She couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Yeah," she murmured to no one in particular. "Not like… this was… a special… moment… or anything."

Freddie was right when he said his best friend was worrying about them. In fact, the girl had already taken five showers to think through it all. Now she was muttering things to herself, and her brother was listening to it all. He was amused that his little sister was stressing over something so trivial.

"Why aren't they here?" Carly asked, pacing around the living room. "They should be done with detention by now."

"So, you landed them into detention?" Spencer asked his sister. "Way to go sis!"

"Shut up, Spencer, this is serious! What if something bad had happened? What if they were-"

The door opens and in walks a blonde girl and a brunette boy, looking like they had just been through a washing machine. As soon as Carly ran up to them, hugging them both at the same time, Sam and Freddie pulled back from their best friend and looked at her like she was weird.

"What's wrong?" Carly questioned her friends.

"You know what you did," said Sam, brushing past the girl. "Hey Spence. What's up?"

"Not much Sam," he replied, folding his arms and smirking.

"Carly, what you did was-" started Freddie, but he was interrupted.

"Totally unforgivable. How could you give us detention? How could you turn us into Mr Howard? The dude eats _pants_. Pants Carly!"

Carly Shay was trembling, and that usually meant she was about to break into a shouting fit. But she took a deep breath and swallowed every little bit of pride and nodded her head without saying anything. Sam and Freddie were angry with her, and they had every right to be. But how long could it last? She asked herself.

"Time for iCarly?" She offered weakly.

"No." Sam replied, seriously. "I'm going home. Later peoples."

Slamming the door behind her, she made her way down to the lobby. As soon as she got down there, Lewbert screamed at her for walking inside. The blonde haired girl had had quite enough for today. She sat herself down on the couch, and this made the crazy man stop yelling like a deranged maniac. It was a change, thought Samantha Puckett. What was even weirder though, was that he came and sat down next to her, with a deep sigh.

"What's eatin' ya, Lewb," she says, casually.

"I'm not a very good doorman, am I?"

"Umm…"

The girl had to think about this question. If she said 'no' she'd be telling him the truth and consequently depress him, but if she said 'yes' then she'd be lying, which would make him a lot happier.

"It's okay," said Lewbert. "I know I'm a failure."

"Now who told you that?" Sam asked, fiercely.

"My _mother_," shuddered the man and glancing at the floor.

"Oh, don't listen to that old hag. You know, you're very good at keeping people out of the lobby with your ranting and raving… oh and don't forget your screaming."

"You really think that?" Lewbert asks Sam, looking at her with hope in his face.

"Of course dude. Why, all the other doormen in Seattle would be very jealous."

"Thanks," he said, a small smile appearing on his otherwise somber and sulky face. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sam," she says.

"Well Sam, you're a bright young lady."

"If you say so. Freddie doesn't seem to think so."

"Who?"

So Samantha Puckett talked to Lewbert the doorman and told him all about the secret crush she had on her friend, or not quite friend. When she was done, he was nodding in sympathy. He even told her about the time he and some woman went on a date and she turned out to be married… to a girl.

"Man," commented the blonde girl. "That would suck."

"Yeah. It did. Hey! What are you still doing in my lobby?"

"I was-"

"Get out! I just cleaned in here!"

"But-"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going… Sheesh."

After Sam left, Lewbert went back to sit behind the front desk, and smiled a small smirk to himself. That girl was nice to him. Wait a second, he thought. Something must be terribly wrong, because that little blonde was never nice to him, or anyone for that matter.

Meanwhile, Carly and Freddie were sitting on the same couch but not saying anything. It was a whole awkward silence drifting between them. The silence was so bad, that Spencer had to stand up, walk to the kitchen and escape it.

"Why'd you do it, Carls," he finally asked her.

"You guys were fighting."

"So?"

"So it's annoying!"

"We fight every single day, Carls. Surely you've picked up on that pattern by now."

The brunette girl stares at her best friend and sighs deeply, knowing full well he is absolutely right. Nothing can penetrate the "bond" or whatever you can call it of Freddie and Sam. They were somewhat _inseparable_ and somehow connected in a weird way that Carly Shay never understood. She tolerated it for a short amount of time before getting completely frustrated with the both of them and asking, pleading, begging for them to stop.

"Of course I have," said the girl.

"Then why did you run off to Mr Howard?"

"Because… because I was worried!"

"Carly-"

"No, Freddie listen to me. It's unhealthy for you two to be at each other's throats and whenever you are arguing, you never pay any attention to anyone else but just…"

"…ourselves…" murmurs Freddie.

"Exactly… and another thing…" starts Carly, but then notices her friend's dreamy expression. "Freddie?"

"… feisty, blue eyed, blonde haired…"

"Freddie, what are you going on about?"

"I'm gonna go find her," said the guy and immediately left the Shay apartment and a gob-smacked Carly and Spencer.

"Ah," sighs Spencer, putting his head onto his hands which were propped up onto the countertop.

"What's your problem?" Carly snaps, suddenly.

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"True love."

A spluttering brunette girl stands up, glares at her older brother and frowns.

"Has everyone gone _completely insane _today?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: Had I been born lucky, I would own iCarly. Unfortunately, due to the unforeseen circumstance… I don't own it, Dan Schneider does. What? You don't believe me? Then go send him an email… I dare ya! Oh and this is soultaker97's challenge… hope you still like it. Just a quick note- the other Sam in this chapter isn't related to Samantha Puckett or anything. Her purpose will become clear momentarily. Wow, this was a long author's note. Sorry, I'll shut up now. Enjoy reading. Review please. Thank you in advance.  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

He didn't really know what he was doing, or where he was going. Truth be told, he didn't know if Sam was lying when she said "I'm going home". That could mean she was running away to Alaska, for all he knew. Although it wouldn't of surprised him if she did something so spontaneous like that. After all, a Puckett is unpredictable. Happy one minute, and trying to kill you the next. Freddie smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Lewbert," he greets the doorman.

"Whadaya want?"

"I want to know where Sam went."

"Yeah, I know where she went… I'm not telling _you_ though!"

"What? Why?"

"You broke the girl's heart! That's why, dagnammit!" With these words echoing around the lobby, the strange man retreated into his office, only to poke his head out again. "…but you didn't hear it from me…"

"Umm… Lewbert, wait a second."

"No!"

After hearing a slam of another door, the younger boy sighed and made his way out of the building, and thought about what the crazy doorman had said to him. _"You broke the girl's heart!"_ No, he thought, shaking his head. Impossible to break Samantha Puckett's heart. There wasn't anyway… Unless… But he knew that was completely out of the question. She didn't like him in _that_ way. Or anyway for that matter! He certainly didn't hate the blonde headed demon, who often caused a lot of distress to his everyday life.

Just the way… he liked it.

He kicked his legs into a run, trying to leave all thoughts behind him, but it wasn't any help. They just followed him. Both positive and negative. It was annoying.

Freddie was halfway down the street when he saw a girl, with blonde curly hair disappear into an alleyway. He was sure it was Sam, so he followed her. Which was probably the biggest mistake he could have made, he just didn't know it, until he saw the stranger's face.

"What are you?" the girl asks, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm… going," he stammered, turning to leave but a hand grabbed his arm.

"No wait," she whispered, almost sounding sad. "I… I need a friend. Can we start over?"

He wasn't sure what to do, but, seeing the girl was almost close to crying, and his mom always told him… oh, what was that rhyme again? He shrugged and held out his hand to her. The girl just looked at it, not knowing what to do with it.

"I'm Freddie."

The strangely similar blonde headed demon was still staring at him, like a lost sheep.

"And?"

"And what? You tell me you're name. That's how you make friends."

"Oh. Really? Well, my name is Sam."

Meanwhile Sam was back home, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, quite like she often did.

"Sam, get off your lazy butt and do some work around here! Frothy, get a job you useless feline!"

She ignored this. Not like this happened every single day. Actually, it did happen every single day and Samantha hated her home life. But there wasn't anywhere else she could go. Carly's wasn't an option and Freddie's place… well aside from his psycho mother, when did she ever turn to him for help or protection? Never. Well, she thought, apart from that time when Missy turned out to be evil and maybe that time when Carly was competing for a date with that cute guy, Shane.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sam told herself quickly.

"Why are you talking to yourself," says a voice, startling her back to the real world.

"Mom, I wasn't talking to myself."

"Sure sounded like it."

"Blehh!"

"Real mature Samantha. Why couldn't I have had another perfect child like Melanie?"

"Quit comparing me to that priss of a girl mother!"

Melanie, Sam's twin sister, was a complete opposite of her. Freddie had found that out when he took Mel on a date and thought she was actually Sam. Long story short, he eventually came to terms that there were in fact, two Puckett sisters.

The two blondes, were now standing opposite one another, faces red with anger. If anyone would have walked into the room at that moment, they would have sensed some sort of fight was going on. Sam picked up her purse and left the house and her mom, staring after her. Where was she going? What was she going to do, with no shelter and no parent to tell her what to do? The girl sat on the edge of the road and sighed.

Back in the darkened alley, Freddie was standing still and staring with an open mouth at the girl. He was almost speechless, until he regained his composure and tried to speak.

"Wait, what?" he exclaimed, after a moment of it sinking in.

"Me, Sam. You… dumb." the girl said, slowly, as if he was a special needs person. "Jeez, you're slow."

"Sorry, it's just that… Umm, never mind."

Maybe it was a sign, he thought. Yes, that's what it was. The universe had stopped spinning the Earth and brought him this…. thing. Fair enough she was almost identical in nature to Sam Puckett, and would require a lot of effort. Of course, something was a bit different about her. Homeless, orphaned and abandoned all hope of living normally or... hygienically for that matter.

"I'm hungry," she stated, walking over to a trash can and kicked it over with one fierce kick and making a dent in the side of it.

"Woah."

"Whatchya looking at, nub?"

She was rummaging through the pile of junk and trash, checking out every single bit of it. The girl stuffed her mouth with some kind of wrapping.

"N…nothing," stuttered Freddie but couldn't help observe her caveman like qualities. "Umm, listen. Sam."

"Can't you see I'm eating here?" Sam replied, rudely with her mouth full, so it sounded more like: "Cah oo ee I'm eachin ere?"

"I was going to offer you a proper dinner, and a possible… temporary house…?"

He immediately cowered, not wanting to end up like the helpless and defenseless trash can. Kicked and dented. Or in his case, bruised and black-eyed. But nothing violent struck him down, instead her eyes brightened slightly, and she almost looked… well… pretty.

"You will?"

"Mi casa, es su casa," he responded, with a slight chuckle.

"What was your name again?"

"Freddie."

"Well… thanks Freddie."

The two of them made their way out of the dark and creepy ally and back onto the main road. First things first, was to get this young lady fed, and with a proper meal at that.

Little did they know, someone else with blonde hair was watching then from across the road. Her heart twisted, but she told it to stop, and that there was no way she liked Freddie. Who cared if he was taking some girl out on a date. But then, she remembered. The _bet. _It was still going, and she couldn't let dork boy win!

Samantha Puckett was a lot of things. She was tough, she could be a bully, maybe sometimes a nice person. But she wasn't weak and she certainly, most definitely was NOT a loser!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: How many times do we need to go through this? I. Do not. Own. ICarly. Got it? Good. By the way, thanks to all the lovely reviewers, favoriters and subscribers. One little request. If you could let me know what exactly you like about this story, that'd be much appreciated-in fact, I'll give you an honorable mention in the next chapter. So please enjoy. And review. Thanks.  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

Freddie and Sam walked down the street, and stopped for some hotdogs nearby. Sitting on a bench, the boy looked at the homeless girl and felt a little bit sorry for her. Not having a family, or any friends… it must have been absolutely horrifying. When he asked Sam about this, she just giggled.

"No, silly. I'm not lonely. I talk to Greg and George and-"

"Oh, so you do have friends?"

"I didn't say that."

There was a slight awkward silence, which allowed Fredward to take in her appearance. Her blonde hair was wildly curly, and looked dirty. Her clothes she wore had holes everywhere and reeked of motor oil. As she glanced into the distance, he noticed her eyes shifting from side to side, giving him a thought that she wasn't as tough as she looked. Maybe slightly like Samantha Puckett, on the outside a hard shell, but once cracked, you can see her soft and gentle side come out. All he needed to do, was to crack that outer shell.

"Come on," said Freddie, after a while of annoying silence.

"Where are we going?"

"Taking you to get some clothes…"

He didn't have a lot of money, but maybe, just maybe, his best friend could help him out. If she wasn't already in the shower and drowning her sorrows down the drain.

Taking the girl's hand, not thinking about where it might have been previously, he led her into Bushwell and upstairs. As soon as he got all the way to the eighth floor, he was out of breath. Sam wasn't though. With a smile, he knocked on the door in front of him. It opened, and a confused Spencer was standing there.

"Fred-man," he said. "Carly's upstairs…"

"Thanks. Come on Sam, let's get you cleaned up."

Not knowing why his sister's best friend was bringing a homeless stranger into his apartment, Spencer shrugged and closed the door and made his way into his own bedroom.

Meanwhile Freddie and Sam had made their way into the studio, and the boy told the blonde to stay put while he would go and talk to his friend. She agreed, and sat on the floor, waiting for him to come back. But he was taking a bit longer than expected, so she walked over to where the technical equipment was and started playing with it.

"Oh my, Freddie," squealed a voice.

"Carls, calm down. Her name is Sam, and she really needs-"

"Come with me," said the kind brunette. "We need to get you all prettiafied."

"Really Carly?" Freddie chuckled. "Prettiafied?"

"It's a word," retorted the girl suddenly. "Let's go… Sam…"

The two girls exited the studio, leaving a surprised Freddie standing there. He decided to go down stairs and sit on the couch for a bit. This could take a bit longer than expected. Well, they were girls, after all. Knowing Miss Shay, she would not take any shortcuts, mainly because she was a total perfectionist.

Suddenly, who should walk in through the door, but the infamous Sam Puckett. She was looking very pleased with herself, and Freddie could guess what it was about. The darn bet. In walks a guy with black hair and oversized glasses. A nerd?

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here…" she comments. "This is Jack. He's my boyfriend."

"Hi." Jack says, with a shy smile.

"We have a date tonight!" Sam says grabbing onto the taller guy, purposely annoying Freddie.

"You do?"

"Of course. You thought momma couldn't get a boyfriend?"

"No… I mean… yes but…" Freddie said, confused. He was blushing.

"Why so red, Benson? Got something to tell me?"

"Why… why would I have something to-"

"She's ready," I hear Carly's voice say from the top of the stairs.

It was like one of those corny teen romance movies when the guy is talking to someone, and then slowly turns to find his "beloved girl that he never loved" all stunningly beautiful and smiling at him. He heard a groan from the girl sitting next to him, but he ignored it, as he focused his eyes on the young woman coming down the stairs. Carly was clapping excitedly, like one of those proud stage mothers.

"Whoa," was all Freddie could utter at that moment. "Sam-"

"Yes?" said one. "What, dork?" said the other.

"Uh oh," replied Freddie, nervously. This was going to be awkward.

"Wait," said Sam Puckett, and stood up to walk over to the now pretty girl. "You're Sam?"

"Yes, I am."

"But you can't be Sam, because that's my name."

"Oh."

"Can't one of you be Samantha?" Carly asked, now downstairs and looking at the both of them in turn.

"No way!" they both said, simultaneously.

"Why not?" Freddie asked. "It'll make this so much easier."

"Why do you have to hang out with some chick with the same name as me, Fredenstein?'

"I thought you're name was Freddie?" Sam enquired.

"It is. Sam Puckett, I can date whomever I choose to."

"This loser is your-"

"That's right blonde headed demon. Sam is my girlfriend. She's not a loser."

"I have to sit down," says Carly, holding a hand to her forehead. "This is getting way out of hand."

Both Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett were facing each other, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing red. Carly knew what was about to happen. She grabbed the other Sam and also Jack, dragging them outside the apartment, just so the two could resolve their differences. Unfortunately, it would take a lot more for the frienemies to fix their ongoing conflicts.

"What's the deal, Puckett?" Freddie yelled. "You run away, and disappear without a trace… I try and find you but-"

"Oh, and you just happened to pick up a… sl-"

"Shut your mouth, demon," he says, slapping his hand over her mouth quickly.

The girl is struggling and eventually bites down on Freddie's hand, which causes him to shriek in pain, but despite that, he places a strong hold onto her arm and refuses to let go.

"Get your hand OFF me!" Sam shouts, and pushes him onto the floor, placing a foot above his head, ready to press down on it. "Any last words, Fredweird?"

"Sam," he says, pointing above them. "Look-"

"Oh, like I'm that stupid Fredward Benson!" Sam retorts.

Before she could step on him, something inside him snapped, and his two arms shot up and pushed her out of the way and rolling to the side himself. As soon as he did so, there was an almighty…

C R A S H!

Shattered glass was everywhere, but Freddie had managed to protect Sam from the falling lampshade.

"What was that huge crash?" Carly asked, running inside, and seeing both her friends huddling together and then noticed the smashed glass, she gasped.

"Oh MY GOD!" Spencer yelled, running around frantically. "What happened to my lampshade?"

The other Sam and Jack came walking in, their smiles immediately faded to blank expressions.

"Okay," said carly, calm at first. "Nobody panic."

"Right," agreed Spencer.

"Oh my God, what do we do? There's glass everywhere and-"

Her brother gave her a soft slap on her face, which made her stop talking. He was going to take charge for once. Being the adult in the situation, Spencer Shay ordered Sam and Freddie to stay put, until Jack and the other Sam had gotten a broom and swept up most of the glass pieces, and Carly was to go into the kitchen and get them all beverages.

"Wait, why don't I get an important job?" Carly asked her big brother.

"…there are no small jobs… only small actors."

"Huh? That makes absolutely no sense, Spencer."

"I know, but it made me sound smart, right?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh."

While everything was being cleared away, somehow Sam's ear was pinned up against Freddie's chest, and she could hear his rapid heart rate and was sure hers was matching it. He had just _saved her life_ from a falling lampshade. The guy looked down at the blonde cuddled into him and couldn't help but smile a little. She seemed so peaceful and slightly vulnerable. It was times like these, he could really learn to like Samantha Puckett.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note / Disclaimer: iCarly not mine. Soultaker97 came up with the challenge. An Honorable mention goes to… gigglebug321, thank you for your review! Enjoy this next chapter, which was my personal favorite to write. Caution: Seddie fluff ahead… Review please!  
**_

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

All of the glass was cleared away from the living room floor, and now they were just vacuuming the remaining little shards and pieces. Carly, Spencer, Sam and Jack had been cleaning up all evening. It made them all hungry, so the oldest one suggested they go pick up a couple of pizzas from a nearby parlor.

"I like pizza," says Jack, smiling.

"Me too," replies the other Sam, and grabs his outstretched hand also grinning from ear to ear.

Carly looked behind her and noticed her two best friends still in state of shock from the incident. Somehow, she knew they wouldn't be fighting very much that night, if ever again. Closing the door softly behind her, she went to join the others. Today was a very long day, she thought as she walked toward the open elevator.

"Freddie?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know… for… saving my life…" she mumbled.

"What was that Puckett?" Freddie smirked. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Thank you for saving my life Freddie Benson!"

"You're welcome."

Everyone had left, leaving both Sam and Freddie by themselves. It could have been a good thing, or a bad thing. Who knew with these two in the same room together. The girl sighed and sat herself on the couch and the guy followed suit. When he did so, he was automatically pushed off.

"Sam, why are you always so mean?"

"I'm not mean. You just think I'm mean. But really, you're the one who's being stupid!"

"But-"

"Benson, how long have we known each other?"

"Umm," he stops to count the number on his fingers. "Six years. So?"

"So, you should know by now, this is a game we're afraid to stop playing."

Freddie was speechless. The blonde girl had said something, well, smart. For once she wasn't slapping him senseless, calling him a nerd and ridiculing his obsessive mother. No, she was talking frankly with him, and being sensible.

"You there Fredward?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," he replied, softly. "It's just that… you've never said anything so-"

"Intelligent? Yeah, I know. I guess it was the 'near _death_' experience talking."

"Oh…. Right."

"Geez, Freddie. You're bumming me out. What's eating you?"

"Nothing," he says too quickly. "Why would something be eating me?"

"Because Fredweird, you're never this… thinky…"

"But I'm always "thinky"."

"You're never this "thinky"…"

"Can we stop saying that word?"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. But I'm sorry Samantha Puckett."

"For what?" Sam asked the guy.

"I thought I hated you and now…" his voice trailed off, as he looked at Sam.

"Now, what?" she whispered, also looking at him.

The two of them slowly leant into one another and their lips were getting to be so close but then, Samantha's stomach gave a loud growl. A sign that they should go and find the other people and go eat some pizza. Ignoring the fact that they just had shared a peaceful, almost romantic moment, the friends walked out of the Shay apartment.

"So dork, excited to see your girly friend again?" Sam asks.

"If you're talking about Carly, our _best friend,_" replied Freddie. "Then, yes. I am excited to see her again."

"You know what I mean doof."

Said "dork" and "doof" pushes the 'down' button of the elevator and sighs. "Sam's not my girlfriend, Sam."

Wow, he thought. That felt confusing to say. But he noticed the girl changing her tune a little and maybe looking happier. There was a dead silence, but somehow it didn't seem very awkward.

"Freddie," said the girl, after a huge silence. "Jack isn't my boyfriend and… we're not going on a date."

The boy lifts his head up and looks directly at Sam, with a little smile as if reassuring her it was okay to speak in an elevator. She sidled over to him slowly and took his hand in hers and he entwined his own fingers with hers gently. They both thought it was… nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note / Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters, and this idea was from soultaker97... Brilliant… I'm a little sad because this is the last chapter… unless you guys want a "part 2" sort of thing… up to you… let me know in your review… hint hint_**

-They Really Shouldn't Date Other People-

When they arrived at the pizza place, Freddie immediately let go of Samantha's hand and waved to everyone. The blonde girl lost her smile and began to feel a little disappointed. This couldn't be happening to her, she thought. But it was, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

"Freddie!" Sam cried out, walking over and hugging him and he smiled softly, returning the favor.

"Sam!" Jack exclaimed, running over to the girl standing alone.

"Hug me, and you're dead meat!" she threatened with a hiss.

"Oh I love it when you're all feisty…" says the boy, grinning. "Would you like some pizza?"

Sam Puckett glanced behind Jack and when seeing the other perfect Sam feeding Freddie a slice of pizza, her heart crushed. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling very hungry anymore. She walked over to the table anyway.

"Hi Sam," greeted her best friend. "You feeling okay?"

The fierce blonde knew she was referring to the accident, the accident that Fredward Benson had saved her life from, but she shrugged and grabbed some pizza and bit into it, knowing full well sauce was splattering around her lips. When Jack saw this, he smirked and leaned in to clean it off, and pushed her back down onto the booth seat. She giggled loudly and then, before he could touch his lips to her face, sat up to make sure Freddie was looking.

"What are you doing Sam?:" Freddie asked, quietly.

"Same thing as you…" she said simply. "Winning the bet."

With that, she pulled Jack's collar closer toward her and pressed her own lips to his quickly, then pulled apart, leaving the guy in a daze. Sam stood up and left the restaurant before Freddie could talk to her.

"Woah." Jack commented, still mesmerized.

"Excuse me, Sam," said Freddie, wiping his mouth and following where his blonde headed demon went.

He found her sitting on a bench, looking miserable. That is until he sat down, then she looked plain angry and about to punch him somewhere highly painful. He shuddered internally but decided to talk to her anyway.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Why were you all 'lovey-dovey' with Sam sl-"

"Sam is not a… that word I'm not going to say. I thought we had a bet?"

"I thought it was…" but Sam's voice trailed off and she looked up at him.

"You know we never back down our bets, Puckett." He chuckled, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

"Whatever," commented Sam, plainly, standing up and walking to the door. "I've got a date to finish."

"Sam, wait," said Freddie, finally finding his voice box.

The girl turns on her heel to face him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I… uhh… good luck on your date."

Her hopeful expression turns to slight sorrow, but all the same, smiles weakly. "Yeah. Same to you."

The door closed behind her, and the moment she was out of earshot, Freddie let out a frustrated scream and kicked the bench only to injure himself more than the wooden seat. He cursed himself for being such a chicken when it came to talking to Sam Puckett. There was just something intimidating about her, not that she was a bully (though that was true), but her in general. It freaked him out, but in a kind of good way.

There was no way he was going on a date tonight. Or… maybe he was.

Walking back into the restaurant he found Sam making out with Jack, but it wasn't his Sam, it was the other one. Wait, he thought suddenly, did he just call Sam Puckett his?

"Well this is the weirdest thing ever," commented Spencer, and his little sister nodded.

"Can you two explain to me what exactly is going on here?" Carly asked, looking at both her best friends.

"We made a bet," said Freddie, looking at his shoes. "That one of us had to get a boyfriend/girlfriend before the other. But as you can see-"

He pointed at the two "dates" and sighed. Sam wasn't annoyed, she was relieved but didn't let it show.

"This is totally chizzed up." Sam commented and Freddie nodded.

"So… if Sam's date is kissing Freddie's date… doesn't that make this bet… well… over?" Spencer whispered, to Carly, after the friends took a separate table.

"I don't know… but look…" she said, nodding her head in their direction.

Freddie was holding both of Sam's hands in his and they were talking about something quietly.

"Awww," both the Shay siblings say and leave the pizza place.

No doubt they'll hear all about it when Sam comes over for a sleepover at Carly's place and the brunette girl wouldn't give up until she was satisfied with the Puckett's answer. Meanwhile both Sam and Freddie were oblivious to everything and everyone around them. It was crazy.

"I'm sorry for saying no girl would ever date you."

"I'm sorry for saying no guy would ever date you."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

"You weren't mean…"

"Yes I was," replied Sam. "Punching, slapping, pushing you off of stuff. What's that?"

"Me being stupid and a total coward just because I'm trying to say-"

"I like you.'

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?" They say simultaneously.

"You like me?" questioned Sam.

"Yes, I definitely do like you Samantha Puckett."

"You know, if I wasn't so happy to hear those words come out of your mouth, I would have to punch you."

Freddie laughed and Sam smirked.

Today was a very weird day indeed, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
